Scarecrow (Izoulverse)
Jonathan Crane of the planet Earth of gotham city is an intergalactic super-villain and antagonist of Batman, particularly Bruce Wayne . Originally known as of the greatest member of the Batmans rogue gallery ever to go up against the bat , he trained many students including Bruce Wayne. Bruce Wayne tired of his entics took him to intergalatic court where he would be trialed by The Guardians of the Universe who exiled him to the Antimatter Universe after learning of the many crimes he had committed. Origin Long ago, the demon Parallax began building a tremendous power base for himself. His penchant for human souls led him into conflicts with foes such as the vile Lucifer, who saw Parallax as a rival. Lucifer ultimately tricked and enslaved Parallax, rendering the demon amnesiac and trapping him in various mortal forms over many years. This torture eventually dovetailed with another pastime of Lucifer's - the search for the Medallion of Power, a mystical artifact crafted by the Blood that housed the essence of the original Spirits of Parallax. The Medallion had been broken into shards and embedded into the spiritual bloodline of two families. One of these bloodlines, the Cranes, attracted Lucifer's attention in the 20th century when Gerald Crane's shard of the Medallion transformed him into a Qwardian, the Yellow Latern. Lucifer failed to corrupt Gerald at this time, but he kept track of the Crane clan from then on, watching as Crane manifested in the firstborn of every generation. Origin & Becoming The Yellow Latern Sometime after being on qward for a while, and on learning of his life-threatening cancer, Crane turned to a occult. His studies led him to a spell which supposedly could summon Satan himself. Johnathan was unaware that he had in fact summoned Lucifer. Desperate to save himself, Crane sold his soul to Lucifer in return for his cancer to be cured.22 Jonathan Crane's cancer was cured and Johnathan believed he would live; however, Jonathan soon died after a experiment on himself with fear toxin. Lucifer, when confronted by Crane over his death, declared that he had kept his end of the bargain. Johnathan's exact words in the bargain had been for himself to be spared the cancer which was killing him, not for him to live, though this had been Johnathan's intent. True to his word, Lucifer had ensured that Crane had not died of cancer, but instead had lost his life during the failed experiment, which Lucifer quickly pointed out when he came to claim his prize. Crane, still at the mercy of Lucifer, believed he would lose his soul until he was saved by Elizabeth Kane. Elizabeth proclaimed her love for Crane, and drove Lucifer away with the purity of her emotion.22 Crane was unaware that Lucifer had bonded him with the demon Parallax as an act of revenge for not being able to obtain Jonathan's soul for himself. Jonathan was transformed into a Yellow Latern, a leather-clad brown skeleton, his head cloaked in a sheath of brown flames, the night after. While Jonathan still had his soul, he was forced to punish the wicked and evil upon Lucifer's demands whenever needed.22 Whenever he was in the presence of good he would transform into the Yellow Lantern, to exact the devil's revenge, returning the good he deemed evil to Hell. Crane was not completely lost in the transformation however, and would also help the innocent when they were in danger on occasion. Powers and Abilities Powers In human form, Jonathan has no possession of any super-human powers or supernatural capabilities. But as the Ghost Rider, he's the supernatural combination between human host and experienced motorcyclist Jonathan and Parallax. As the Yellow Latern, Jonathan Crane possesses a variety of supernatural powers at his disposal. Yellow Latern Transformation: Jonathan Crane possesses the supernatural ability to transform into the Yellow Lantern at will. Originally, he would automatically transform at night or in the presence of evil. Recently, however, he has gained control over his transformations and can transform through an act of will or when innocent blood is spilled. It has recently been stated that Jonathan Crane and the Spirit that was supposedly Parallax are in fact agents of Hell. The power of the Yellow Latern depends on who is in control of the Yellow Latern (effectively Johnathan's body). Jonathan and the Spirit inhabit the same body, and while transformed Jonathan is in control for the majority of the time, but if he losses focus or control of the power of the Yellow Latern, the Spirit regaining control is likely to occur. While the Yellow Latern is in control, Jonathan Crane only influences its decisions to an extent as he takes the "back seat" to the Spirit. As stated by Prosperous, Johnny Crane is simply a mortal and acts as a built in safety, that severely limits the power of the Yellow Latern. Prosperous also stated, that when Parallax takes possession of the Yellow Latern, the Yellow Latern's powers are, for most intents and purposes, boundless and "God Like."38 Jonathan Crane is one of the strongest and most powerful beings on the planet, while the Yellow Latern, is for all intents and purposes described as boundless in power to the extent where the Yellow Lantern was able to defeat Prosperousin battle.38 * Fear Attunement: Scarecrow has an innate understanding of the fears of others, even without access to his ring. He also seems to have some form of mental link with his corps members which possibly is attributed to his understanding of others fears as well.9 * Toxic Immunity: Scarecrow displayed some Immunity to Joker Venom and his Fear Toxins. Abilities * Indomitable Will: According to Ion, the living embodiment of willpower, Scarecrow has the single most indomitable will in all of creation.10 * Intimidation * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Basic) * Genius Level Intellect * Genius Level Intellect ** Chemistry **:* Toxicology :* Leadership: Scarecrow displayed his leadership skilled by becoming the general of the Arkham Asylumlunatics during the Arkham War in Gotham. ::* Tactical Analysis :* Pedagogy :* Mechanical Engineering * Psychology: Jonathan Crane is an expert in the field of psychology, specifically the study of anxiety disorders. He is a walking textbook on the study of fear, and can recite the name and description of nearly every known phobia. * Intimidation: Using a variety of toxins that cause his victims to hallucinate that their phobias have come to life, the Scarecrow instills fear in all who see him. * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Basic) Paraphernalia Equipment * Qwardian Power Battery * Scarecrow's Fear Toxin * Venom: Scarecrow has experimented extensively with Bane's signature drug both with his permission 27 and without. Scarecrow has shown that combining the drug with his own toxin makes the user lose their mind and become completely fearless. 28 Scarecrow has also proven that taking trace amounts of Venom can be used to temporarily allow great muscle growth. Weapons * Qwardian Power Ring ** Energy Construct Creation *** Force Field ** Energy Projection ** Flight * Scythe Category:Izoul Universe Characters